


Arranged date

by StarMagister



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Nyx kind of shows up, Arranged Marriage, Athena talks a little, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, They just meet through paperwork, kind of but not really, mute character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMagister/pseuds/StarMagister
Summary: Charon knows who he is, and what he is like. And after several failed attempts to find love by himself, he asks his mother to find him a suitable partner.Hermes has no time to sign up for dating apps, no real time to even think about his non-existent love life. Until one day he makes an offhand joke to Athena how she would have better luck finding him a date than him at this point. And Athena always takes family matters seriously.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Arranged date

Charon knows who he is. Knows what he looks like and how he acts. Not the most approachable man to say the least. With the few raspy sounds he can make, his intimidating posture and looks, he knows he has no hope of finding someone to share his life with.

With this in his mind he asks his mother, Nyx, to find him a suitable spouse to share his life with. After many failed dates and attempts to find love by himself, he believes this is the only way to find someone agreeable. Someone he can learn to love.

It is a relief when Nyx doesn’t argue with his request. It’s possible that she understands why Charon wants this. He has had success in life, owning a profitable business he barely has to involve himself with anymore. Living a lavish life alone does take its toll.

\---

Hermes lives a busy life. Constantly coming and going, never really sitting idle. Often his siblings and relatives would describe him as addicted to his work, but Hermes enjoys what he does. Why wouldn’t he dedicate his time and efforts to something he is passionate about?

He hasn’t given love or dating much thought, hasn’t really had the time for it. Always waving off the question when he is asked about it. And one such time happens while he is dropping important paperwork to his sister Athena.  
“Father has been asking about you. Interested to know if you are bringing someone special to the family gathering this year.” Athena speaks calmly as she accepts the folders, going through them to make sure everything is in order.  
Hermes laughs, their father had asked that very same question last year as well.

“You know me sis, I’m so fast love can’t catch up to me. Or maybe I’m just too busy? Either way, at this point you would probably have an easier time arranging a date for me that I do. We both know I don’t have the time for that.”

“So, you aren’t opposed to the idea of marriage and such?” Athena raises an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the suggestion.

“No, it’s all well and good. Who wouldn’t want to meet someone to spend their free time with? Alas I do not have free time to set up something like that.” He picks up the new papers, looking through the recipients. Making a mental note of the fastest route to get everything delivered and forget about this conversation for another year.

“I’m surprised brother, but if you truly think I am capable of such a task I will do my best to help you.”

“Oh what? You actually want to find me a date? That’s really sweet sis.” Hermes laughs again. Leave it to Athena to take everything seriously. “Go for it then, you know my schedule and hey, it could be fun. I’m off now though, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

\---

The papers Charon fills out are very formal, very little like what you would see on dating apps. Aside from some very simple questions about his likes and dislikes. Questions about his family line, yearly income and work. To be topped off with a picture taken by a professional.

It seems Nyx would only settle for someone from a more prestigious family and more equal to Charon’s social standing. Which makes sense, even she knows he would be unhappy with a wife or a husband who married him only for the money.  
It takes several weeks before Nyx approaches him about meeting possible partners. Having already vetted every file brought to her attention, she is left with only a handful that she offers to Charon.

Beautiful men and women from famous or historical families. A few newer names, who have had success in life as well. He carefully reads through each file, picking out two who he returns to Nyx. Interested to meet them.

…The dates do not go well. 

One woman is too intimidated the moment she sees him to really speak her mind. Leaving them often with an awkward silence. Something Charon is unable to fill unless in writing or his partner understanding sign language. She is very polite and sweet in the end though, letting him know that it most likely wouldn’t work out even with time.

The second date leaves Charon frustrated, the man he met asking invasive questions about his inability to speak and over all arrogance with having to wait for a written answer to more complicated questions. Charon hides his irritation well but is glad that their dinner is cut short.

After a few more weeks Nyx returns to him with new files.

Among these is someone that truly sparks Charon’s interest. The only one who doesn’t have a professional headshot at the very first page, instead he is greeted by a picture of a man with a radiant smile. Posing playfully while looking towards the camera. It’s slightly blurry, so it looks like the pose was struck at the last second.

It’s unexpected, but as he reads through the file Charon can’t help a smile. The answers seem to be written in a hurry and kept light and humorous. A stark contrast to some other files written like a legal document. Much like the answers he wrote down himself.

This time he hands over just the file belonging to this man called Hermes. Nyx only smiling slightly in return, glad to know that Charon isn’t giving up after the first few tries. 

\---

Hermes really hadn’t expected Athena to take his kind of a joke about arranging him on a date seriously. But lo and behold, she had sent him a weird form to be filled. And Hermes wasn’t even sure why she needed all this information for a dating profile, but he went along with it anyway. Athena rarely does something half-assed and maybe information about his income can help with some quality check or something? He is pretty sure there are websites for high society dating? And his sister takes family very seriously.  
A week goes by before Athena sends him a picture and a short message about who it is and if he wanted to go on that date.

Athena has obviously taken a picture of a photograph with her phone, and the man in it looked intense. It’s a nice picture, but it doesn’t really give any information personality wise.  
So, the guy is… Charon? Oh, he knows this family, they work with his uncle Hades. Well not this Charon guy, he thinks. Never seen him when he is dropping off files to his cousin and uncle. But the name is familiar.  
Athena hadn’t attached too much information to her message. But this guy seems nice? Super intimidating, but he could just be bad in front of cameras.

There was just a small thing Athena might have overlooked. The guy is mute.

“Sure, I can meet with him if I have time. But did you miss the part where it says this guy can’t talk? I don’t know how that would work out. You do still remember what I’m like? Poor guy will go insane in 15 minutes.” He responds to her, interested to know if this was a mistake or if she had some grand plan.

“On the contrary my dear brother. I believe he would be good for you. I’ll make time for you on Friday evening and tell them you have accepted a meeting.”

Well that explained nothing. Maybe she knows this Charon better and has faith that Hermes won’t anger the poor guy with his fast talk and being unable to sit still… Hermes supposes he should look up some basic sign language.  
It will be awkward if he doesn’t even know if this Charon guy is agreeing or disagreeing with him. Or most likely, telling him to shut up. He looks at the picture on his phone again, wondering if Charon’s eyes are as intense in real life as in the picture.

\---

Charon had been surprised when Nyx had told him that Hermes is willing to meet with him. He had been sure that the bright man would have declined the moment he saw a picture of Charon or read the rather impersonal answers he had given on the forms.  
But here he is looking at the man from the picture, waiting for him next to the restaurant they have a reservation for. Dressed in casual brightly colored clothes with his short hair combed back. Much like in the picture that Charon saw last week.

Hermes is quick to notice him, and Charon isn’t sure if the look that passes the shorter man’s face is of disappointment, alarm or mix of the two.

“Woah, you’re early and you’re way taller than I thought.” Hermes blurts out, stepping closer to Charon. “-No wait, don’t take it the wrong way. Let’s start this again. I’m Hermes, it’s nice to meet you Charon.”

Charon isn’t sure if he is more surprised at the speed Hermes speaks at or the fact that the other man looks to relax immediately. Seeming not to be intimidated by Charon the slightest. And maybe Charon might be seeing things as he thinks that Hermes signs him a hello before offering his hand for a shake.

It must be just a salute the other man does without realizing.

Charon nods with a slight hum and takes the offered hand, shaking it gently. Hermes simply grins back at him. And that smile could light up an entire room. Charon knew from the picture that Hermes is gorgeous but being next to him is a whole different level.  
“Should we go inside? I’m sure they can serve us even when we are a few minutes early. Also, hope you don’t mind writing if I ask complicated questions? I looked up basic sign language, but I doubt I’ll understand anything past ‘how are you’ and yes or no. Never really held up a conversation with someone who doesn’t speak.”

Charon tries his best to keep his face neutral as his poor heart clenches with adoration. There is no way Hermes is real and interested in him. He nods in understanding before walking up to the door and holding it open for the almost literal ray of sunshine.

\---

Hermes talks for most of their date… Well he is the only one that talks, but he finds himself engaged with Charon even when the tall gloomy looking man simply nods or writes down a few words for clarification. Surprisingly, it never feels like a one-sided conversation.

Hermes hadn’t really expected Charon to be so… extra with his outfit. Covered fully in dark heavy fabrics, fingers and wrists adorned with gold jewelry that clinks against the table sometimes. He even has a wide brimmed hat, that now sits on a coat hanger. Not wearing it indoors like the gentleman he apparently is.

A few times Charon seems surprised how Hermes can read his mood or get his intention from a raspy groan and a tilt of his head. Maybe Hermes is just good at guessing, or Charon’s eyes are easy to read?  
Hermes goes on about his job, hobbies and how his sister arranged the date because of an offhand comment about being too busy to arrange this stuff himself. Asking simple questions from Charon in between topics. Finding out that he has indeed done deliveries for some of Charon’s siblings who work with his uncle.

“You technically work with Uncle Hades as well? Just you own your own business. Running an operation like that must be a lot of work? But I bet it’s really fun and rewarding.” Hermes comments with an easy laugh. It’s funny how close they have been to meeting up before this, but never had.

Charon nods, before tilting his head in thought. Signing something Hermes can’t really understand. Maybe that it is only sometimes fun or something? When Charon realizes that Hermes didn’t understand he scribbles down something on the small notepad he’s used a few times over their meal.

Hermes reads the note quickly before commenting, “Oh, so it basically runs itself now. I don’t think I could do that. Could you imagine me? Lounging around with nothing to do all day? I’d go crazy in half. Is that why you are in the dating scene? Trying to find someone to dote upon during all that free time?”

Charon looks away bashful before nodding. And it doesn’t make sense how, but the man looks positively adorable with his silent admission. Hermes can’t help but smile brightly. Charon really has a lot of personality behind the reticent demeanour. And maybe Hermes is a little flattered that his date is still interested in their conversation, seeming to never miss a beat or a detail. Usually people at this point have gotten exhausted or bored with his constant need to talk and fidget.  
Maybe this tall man is just a well of patience and is simply being polite?

Either way, Hermes is very happy he agreed to go on this date. He must thank Athena if he manages to land a second date with Charon.

\---

Charon is still in awe as they walk out of the restaurant. He could listen to Hermes talk for hours. Could watch him talk for hours. The easy and comfortable air he has about him as he shares some gossip about his siblings is very comforting. It’s rare to meet someone who isn’t bothered about his silence.

“One time when I was bringing files Hypos was sleeping at the reception desk, and he almost fell out of his chair when I dropped all the paperwork on the table. You should have seen his face.” Hermes lets out a mischievous giggle. “He was practically begging me not to tell Thanatos about it. Not my business really, but if Thanatos ever asks…”

The way his sentence trails off makes Charon let out a deep rumbling laugh. And Hermes who had been practically fluttering next to him with energic steps, stops to a halt.  
“Wow I actually got a laugh out of you? Wasn’t sure if you were even capable. Call me pleasantly surprised, I think I can now call this date a success then.”  
A successful date? The shorter man had enjoyed spending time with him?

Charon tries to hide his blush behind a scarf and the brim of his hat as he fumbles through his pockets, picking up a business card. He hands it over to Hermes, who looks at it with confusion before realizing Charon is giving him his number.  
“O- Oh! Does this mean you’d like to meet up for a second date? Because I won’t be opposed to that at all.” The honest glee on Hermes’ face could blind a lesser man, but Charon simply nods with the smallest of smiles. Folding his hands over the shorter man’s. Pressing the card more firmly into his palm.

“I’ll hold you to that then.” Before Charon can properly react, Hermes pulls him down by his arms and plants a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“I have to run, but I had a great time. I’ll text you when I have time to spare. If nothing else, we can get some coffee if not a proper dinner date.” Hermes is like a whirlwind next to him as he tries to process what just happened. Slowly standing back up and signing a goodbye as he watches Hermes all but disappear into the city streets.

When Charon gets home, he can still feel his heart beating in his chest. He can’t believe he got this lucky. He has to thank Nyx.

\---

When Hermes visits Athena’s office next time he is in high spirits.

“Hiya sis! Brought you all the files you need. And you know, I had my doubts about that whole date thing, but it went great. Even agreed to go on a second date. If you ever get bored of sitting in an office, you’d make a great matchmaker.” He sets down all the paperwork and stands back to wait for the new pile Athena will inevitably hand over to him.

“Good morning Hermes. It’s great to hear that you had a good time with Charon.” She stands up to gather everything that needs to be delivered. “I take it then that you would be interested in talking with Charon’s mother, Nyx, about wedding arrangements? I can join you, as I think father can be a little too much sometimes with these things.”

If Hermes had been drinking something he would have choked and died, instead he simply chokes on his own spit when Athena mentions a wedding.

“W-what?” He sputters out, voice raspy. “I didn’t say anything about marrying the guy?! Isn’t that going a bit too fast? And I mean I am pretty quick in every aspects of my life, but this sounds like it’s too much?” Hermes tries to catch his breath, feeling awfully flustered. 

“Ah, I assumed it had come up during your date. You did tell me you weren’t opposed to the idea, so I simply found you the most efficient partner. Charon and Nyx were fairly straightforward that he was looking to marry someone.” Athena seems to be deep in thought as she goes over all the facts. Not really understanding how the topic of marriage hadn’t come up.

Hermes feels like he should sit down. Has his sister set him up with an arranged marriage without him realizing it? So that’s why she had made him answer that long form with fairly invasive questions. Is he that dense?

“So… do I now have to actually marry him?” He remembers that some relative or a few, had indeed gotten married through a method like this. No wonder Athena’s train of thought went here.

“Of course not, dear brother, it’s nothing quite as serious as you seem to think. I simply misunderstood your intentions.” Athena looks alarmed and walks up to Hermes. “You will not be forced into anything you are not willing. All you have to do is simply tell Charon that there has been a misunderstanding on my part.”

Hermes sighs out in relief. He likes Charon and all, but marriage after one or two dates just seems a bit too much. All he has to do is explain that he’d like to take things slow… which sounds odd in his own head. But a relationship is the one thing he doesn’t want to rush.

“Okay, well, I’ll talk with him. We have that second date planned in a few days. And hopefully he isn’t too upset about it?”

“I’m sorry Hermes.” Athena places a hand on his shoulder, clearly remorseful that she caused him such a fright. “From everything that I’ve seen and heard, they are decent folk. I’m certain they have good intentions.”

Her words are comforting, and what Hermes knows of Charon he too hopes that it won’t be an issue… it’s not like he could never marry Charon- wait no, too early to think about that. But in general, he isn’t against marriage. So maybe if they dated first then- wait, still too early. Second date first before seriously considering dating.

\---

To say Charon has been looking forward to his second date with Hermes, would be an understatement of the century. Just the thought of getting to spend more time with the small ray of sunshine and hear his voice has kept Charon up at night.  
Thankfully, nobody could witness his pining in the comfort of his own home.

He made sure to be there early again, as it had impressed Hermes the last time. Arriving in front of another restaurant they had agreed on over texts, where unsurprisingly Hermes was already waiting. Seeming to fidget in place and scrolling on his phone. Hopefully, he hasn’t been waiting for too long.

As Charon approaches his date notices him quickly again, pocketing his phone and turning his full attention to the silent man. Charon signs ‘good evening’ to his companion, pleased that Hermes recognizes the motions.

“Good evening to you too Charon.” He gets as a reply, a smile forming on his lips as Hermes tries to mimic the movements. Truly, this man is too good for him. And Charon’s heart will probably fail from beating too hard before he can eventually confess his feelings.

As he is about to motion for them to get inside the restaurant, Hermes takes a hold of his wrist. Charon looks at the smaller man alarmed, tilting his head to question what is wrong.

“Charon, I uh- I have to tell you something before we properly start this date.” It’s odd to see uncertainty on the bright man’s face. Had Charon done something wrong? His heart may actually fail soon, as it feels like it’s in his throat now.  
“It’s nothing too bad, I think- I hope. It’s just, my sister Athena. I told about her last time, how she arranged the date for me. Well, she might have had a different idea about what I wanted? What I mean is- she told me that you were looking for marriage, and I don’t think I’m ready to commit to that extent? She was suggesting we’d talk with your mother about a wedding. And I know I’m pretty fast, but I thought that was maybe too fast after just one date- “

Hermes talks almost too quickly for Charon to register. And the parts he does hear don’t make much sense to him. Is Hermes telling him he isn’t interested at all? Or does he simply not want a wedding?  
He takes a hold of Hermes’ shoulders, tilting his head again with a questioning groan. Confusion clear in his face makes Hermes take a deep breath and start again, but slower this time.

“I was told you are in this looking to marry someone, right?”

Charon nods.

“And you aren’t being forced into this, right?”

This time a confused nod.

“What I mean to say is, this might be a dealbreaker for you, that I’m not -at this moment- ready to jump into a marriage.”

Charon blinks slowly a few times, processing what Hermes just told him. 

Oh.

Charon can’t help but chuckle, his frame shaking lightly as he pulls Hermes in to a hug. Trying his best to comfort the shorter man and ease his worries. He’d wait centuries for this man, Hermes would only need to ask.

\---

It takes a second for Hermes to return the hug. Relieved and confused at the same time.  
Relieved, because a hug and a laugh must be a good thing. That Charon still wants to go on dates with him. But confused since he doesn’t understand what his companion is thinking right now, or what his plans are.

“We should probably go inside, so you can write a proper answer. I have a feeling you have a few things to say -Well, I assume you still want to go on a date with me.” He laughs when he pulls back, still holding on to the tall man’s arm.  
Oh man, does Charon’s smile do things to his heart. Honestly, it should be illegal in public.

Once they are seated at a table and ordered food, Charon takes longer than usual to write down his thoughts, and probably explain what Hermes obviously missed before their first date.  
But just like Athena said, Charon is very rational about everything. Explaining why he asked his mother to find him a suitable partner, be it either romantic or simply a spouse to share a life with. How marriage isn’t a must, and why he hadn’t brought it up on their first date. Seems they agree that it will be better to get to know each other before tying the knot.

“Can we keep doing this then? Just get to know each other, go on more dates? Text sometimes?” Hermes asks hopeful. He thinks he knows the answer, but it will be nice to hear it from the tall handsome man himself.

Charon nods and lets out a raspy sound in confirmation. Hermes simply grins back at his date, reaching out to hold his hand. Intertwining his fingers with Charon’s long slightly chilly ones. It makes continuing their meal harder, but it feels right.

“Well that’s a relief, I almost thought I ruined my chances by freaking out about this. Glad to know you are one of the most patient men alive to put up with me like this.” He feels Charon hold his hand tighter, maybe to reassure that it’s not a problem to be around him.

\---

Despite what Hermes had said about taking their time, their relationship did end up moving alarmingly fast. Just only a selected few heard about it.

After the third dinner they started officially dating. Soon after Hermes offered his services to do deliveries to and from Charon as well, making them professional associates. Which is just very convenient for Hermes as he is still just as busy as ever.

After a month Hermes brought up moving together. How they could spend more time together if he has his stuff at Charon’s place. Removing the need to leave early in the morning to pop by his own apartment before work.

After six months Hermes was already toying with the idea of marriage. He had said to take their time, but six months is so much longer than six days or weeks. He knows Charon would be on board, considering the man would have been happy marrying just someone he got along with.  
Well now he has a man who wants him, so why is Hermes even nervous about this.

After 7 months Hermes can’t take it anymore and proposes to Charon. Well… not propose per se. More like blurts out how they should get married when he gets home after work.

And Charon has never been happier to add a ring to the collection on his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm absolutely feral for this pairing.  
> Also I am not a writer. I just had to vomit some ideas out and that's it.  
> And because of that I don't particularly care about receiving criticism, as I do not intend to get better at this :^D


End file.
